


Bad with Words

by sn0wghost



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla (Web Series) RPF, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Love, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sn0wghost/pseuds/sn0wghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(spoilers if you haven't finished the series!)<br/>She'll paint any picture you want with a vocab that could shame the most romantic lover, but don't ask her about what happened before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad with Words

You were never good with words, you stumbled over phrases like they were rocks and you were running so fast that your tongue tripped through linguistics with all the grace of a three legged dog. I didn’t let that hinder my heart from loving you. When I lay dreaming, trapped under lace webs of darkness with no one left to guide me, it was you that took me, shook me, and risked it all to watch me safe and sound.

Forgiveness did not come easy, and it never would. We lead them all like lambs to their deaths, your stupidity becoming bravery and it was only then - in the moments of darkness that racked through my bones, pulsed through my veins like some disease I’d never be rid of, and sank into my very being, encrypting DNA to respond for you and you alone - only then that I began to realise how my every waking moment was always built and meant to be spent with a dark haired, psychopathic black cat with a touch that filtered in to my heart. Surrounded by my friends, no, our friends, I felt alone and let the tears fill my world so I may drown without you in it.

To return from where we came, it was a pattern you played out so many times, and so often would you be careless, forget your own paper trail and never mind the memories that swirled in your mind in those final moments of rest. This time, though, this time I would never have guessed that you could come back; I lay in your bed, breathing in your scent, my own sleeping quarters cold and unforgotten, as bleak and ruined as the wretched beating muscle that sat in my chest and fluttered against my rib cage as if release would come in such a way.  
Seeing your chest rise again, your fingers reach out and your eyes looking as I thought they never would again… It was like every glass shard of my broken self was gathered up and held in your hands, melding and twisting back as they once were but somehow entirely different.

Walking through the valley of death, you smiled at the Reaper and danced along his spine. Taking the road back home I can only imagine what it was you saw; so ready you are to dance that silver tongue across words to elicit gooseflesh and excitement, but your lips dry up and your mouth locks down when we press. Vocabulary with the intent to lay me down beside you comes flowing gently, breathy and warm on to my neck as if well rehearsed and readily accepted before it truly is even said.

I will wait, though, for the day when you are free enough to speak with me those truths, I will be brave and I will walk through this shadow with you like all others - our hands entwined and our feet in line. You won’t always be bad with words.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished Carmilla today, hah. I may or may not have a problem. I hope it was obvious that this was from Laura's POV. I'm a little bit (a lot) in love with Carmilla; I would like my own beautiful vampire girlfriend, please.


End file.
